


In lecto veritas

by EricaGazzoldi



Category: Last Legacy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi
Summary: Sage e Felix sono costretti a trascorrere la notte insieme al "Saucy Gull", per ragioni pratiche. Tra l'insofferenza del primo e le smorfie del secondo, la nottata non comincia benissimo. Ma trovarsi a tu per tu, senza le maschere della vita diurna, farà uno strano effetto...
Relationships: Sage Lesath/Felix Iskandar Escellun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	In lecto veritas

L’irritazione saliva al cervello di Felix, condotta dai vapori del sonno. Bramava di gettarsi su un materasso e lasciare che i sogni avessero la meglio su di lui; ma, allo stesso tempo, non poteva digerire l’idea di _dove_ avrebbe dovuto farlo. Quella bettola detta “Saucy Seagull” era una delle preferite di Sage - e, come al solito, Felix disapprovava cordialmente i gusti dell’amico.

«Sai benissimo che Anisa non poteva ospitarci, dopo la nostra visita» ribadì pazientemente l’Ilephta. La sua coda dal soffice pelo bianco-nero si agitava un poco, nello sforzo di essere comprensivo. «Deve occuparsi di quel diplomatico elfo - o chi diavolo sia. Ha lasciato lo spazio a lui… giustamente».

«Lo so!» sbuffò Felix. Dopodiché, non aprì bocca lungo tutto il percorso che conduceva alla camera. Quella scala lunga e ripida, del resto, gli richiese tutto il suo scarso fiato.

La stanza che si presentò ai due non era poi così male: lenzuola pulite, un tavolino con due candele e un caminetto - spento, per via della bella stagione. A ogni modo, Felix non poté fare a meno di pensare alla sua ampia camera con biblioteca - e sospirò in cuor suo. Poi, sbatté le palpebre. Si era accorto di un _dettaglio._

«Sage… Perché c’è _un letto solo_?»

«Era l’ultima rimasta libera» fece l’altro, noncurante. Nei suoi occhi dorati - ormai quasi inghiottiti dalle pupille - danzavano però scintille di malizia.

Il viso delicato di Felix, con quegli occhi grigi spalancati dal sospetto, era deliziosamente comico. «Sta’ tranquillo… Io posso anche dormire per terra» si offrì Sage. «Non sarebbe la sistemazione peggiore che mi sia capitata».

«Stai scherzando?!» sussultò l’amico. «Sarò pure viziato, ma non permetterò mai che tu faccia una cosa simile per me. C’è posto per tutti e due».

«Se proprio insisti…» rilanciò Sage, con uno sguardo quasi seduttore.

Felix distolse gli occhi dai suoi e andò verso il tavolino. Si tolse la cappa e il gilet, gettandoli sullo schienale di una sedia. Lasciò sul tavolino la sua tracolla di cuoio e il libro che conteneva. Sage lanciò un’occhiata curiosa al tomo: era cosparso di simboli mortuari (tipico di Felix) e aveva un titolo in una lingua per lui incomprensibile. Non che Sage non sapesse leggere o capire altre lingue… Semplicemente, non gli piaceva farlo.

«Ti dispiace se vado a dormire subito?» si scusò Felix, reprimendo uno sbadiglio. «Nessun problema!» lo rassicurò l’altro. «Nemmeno io ho tutta questa voglia di restare sveglio a chiacchierare…»

Felix andò a coricarsi. L’estate era talmente calda che neppure s’infilò sotto le lenzuola. Rimase disteso sulla schiena, a fissare mollemente le travi del soffitto. Nonostante tutto il sonno che aveva avvertito fino a quel momento, i suoi occhi non volevano saperne di chiudersi. Si rassegnò e - quasi a cercare un diversivo - gettò uno sguardo a Sage. Arrossì violentemente.

L’amico non solo aveva deposto la cintura e la spada, ma quasi tutte le vesti. Volgeva la schiena al letto; alla luce delle candele, le cicatrici che la percorrevano sembravano argentei serpentelli nella pelle ambrata. Sage aveva sciolto la lunga treccia biondo cenere in cui legava abitualmente i capelli. La sua chioma scorreva sulle spalle e lungo la solida schiena. La ricchezza e la lucentezza di quella capigliatura erano quasi irreali. “Strano che si sia fatto uno shampoo…” pensò Felix, storcendo il naso. Uno strano turbamento rendeva i suoi pensieri ancora più taglienti. Vide gli occhi di Sage emanare bagliori d’oro, quando finalmente l’altro si voltò verso di lui. Notò anche le striature rossicce che ricamavano il suo corpo - fino a quel momento, aveva conosciuto bene solo quelle sul suo viso.

«Con permesso…» sussurrò Sage - tra il delicato e l’ironico - prima di distendersi al fianco di Felix.

Il giovane, per un secondo, trattenne il fiato. Non era la prima volta che si verificava un contatto fisico fra lui e l’amico - e non l’aveva mai trovato spiacevole. Però, bisognava fare i conti con la lunaticità e l’imprevedibilità di Sage. Nei giorni in cui era assorbito dagli allenamenti al combattimento, si scordava completamente la tinozza. Allora, guadagnava un peculiare olezzo di cane bagnato. Ma non era il caso di quella sera. Anzi, Felix coglieva addirittura un aroma insolito, intenso e profondo - sandalo?

«Mia sorella mi ha regalato un sapone nuovo» spiegò Sage. L’altro arrossì. I suoi pensieri dovevano essersi stampati in modo particolarmente evidente sul suo volto, dato che il suo amico non era perspicacissimo. Con una gentile risata, Sage pizzicò una delle tenere guance di Felix. Così come altre volte, questo si sentì avvolto dalla solidità e dal calore di lui. Ebbe voglia di accoccolarsi contro il suo petto vasto e baciato dal sole - ma si trattenne, con un moto di spavento. Felix era abituato a trattare Sage dall’alto in basso, facendogli pesare la sua ottusità e mancanza di buone maniere. Non che l’altro desse segno d’esserne scalfito… forse, anche perché Felix era stato spesso pronto ad aprire la borsa per lui. Ma quei sorrisetti e quelle battute sarcastiche davano comunque al giovane un senso di superiorità su quel marcantonio mezzo uomo e mezzo felino. In quel momento, invece, sentiva tutta la propria vulnerabilità uscire allo scoperto. Più ancora di quando Sage gli aveva gettato i bagagli dalla finestra, dopo che Felix aveva insistito per farglieli portare.

«Va tutto bene? Sei comodo?» La voce dell’amico interruppe i suoi pensieri.

«Sì, sì…» balbettò il giovane. La risposta gli era uscita più allarmata di quanto avrebbe voluto.

«Allora, buonanotte, _principessa_!» ribatté gentilmente Sage. Le punte dei suoi canini brillarono sul suo sorriso ironico.

Felix abbassò le palpebre. Fu però riscosso da qualcosa che colpì la sua gamba. Qualcosa di rapido, caldo e soffice - la coda felina di Sage. D’impulso, tese le dita e l’accarezzò. La trovò addirittura serica. Leggere fusa salivano dalla gola e dal petto dell’amico.

«Ti dispiacerebbe dami una grattatina anche alle orecchie?» mormorò l’Ilephta, chiaramente deliziato.

«Poi, la principessa sarei io…» fece Felix, di rimando. Ma accettò l’invito. Le sue dita delicate indugiarono su quegli orecchi di gatto, resi soffici dai ciuffi bianchi che spuntavano da essi. Le fusa di Sage si fecero ancora più insistenti e compiaciute. Le carezze di Felix incontrarono quella capigliatura cinerina e assurdamente rigogliosa che lui un poco invidiava - così come invidiava tutto dell’aspetto fisico dell’amico, di quel corpo che la pigrizia di Felix non gli avrebbe mai permesso di eguagliare.

«Ti odio, Sage… Sei troppo bello» soffiò, in un sussurro soffocato.

«Perché dovresti odiarmi? Sono tutto tuo…» bisbigliò l’altro, sornione.

«Bugiardo…» fece Felix, con un groppo alla gola. Poi, di scatto, gli gettò le braccia al collo.

Il primo bacio non fu del tutto consapevole. Entrambi si cercarono in una specie di frenesia da troppo tempo repressa. Quando le labbra di Sage scesero sul collo di Felix, il giovane avvertì un morso acuto.

«Ahi!»

«Scusa!» si affannò l’Ilephta, mortificato. I suoi canini avevano lasciato due lievi trafitture sulla pelle rosea dell’altro.

«No, figurati… È stata solo la sorpresa… _Potresti farlo ancora_ » balbettò Felix, arrossendo fino al midollo.

Ascoltò la foga di Sage inseguire le pulsazioni del suo collo - la sua lingua era come una carezza di fuoco, nei punti in cui raccoglieva qualche stilla di sangue. Le dita di Felix si ritrovarono a disegnare i ricami delle cicatrici sul torso dell’amante. Si accorse che insistevano sul suo cuore. Un martellare furioso saliva da esso, insieme alle fusa sempre più sonore.

«Principessa…» gli sussurrò Sage all’orecchio, armeggiando coi bottoni della sua camicia. Era un nomignolo che usava solitamente per motteggiare Felix, quando lo trovava particolarmente pigro e sofisticato. Eppure, in quel momento, risuonava d’un trasognato trasporto. Anziché irritarsi come sempre, Felix si commosse.

L’impulsività con cui Sage manifestava i propri desideri, che solitamente lui bersagliava con frecciate velenose, gli pareva allora stupenda. Il suo forte e sensuale amico, che lui aveva sempre invidiato in segreto per la facilità con cui sembrava abbracciare la vita, _lo desiderava._ Non lo trovava debole e patetico - non gli stava serbando rancore per tutte le volte in cui Felix era stato oggettivamente acre con lui. Beh, non che lui fosse stato _solo_ acre…

«Principessa…» mormorò ancora l’Ilephta, a fior di labbra. Le punte dei suoi canini segnarono leggermente uno dei capezzoli virili di Felix, ormai scoperti. Il giovane sussultò. «Tutto a posto?» si premurò l’amante. Aveva risollevato il viso e lo stava guardando dall’alto. Ai raggi di luna che filtravano dalla finestra (le candele si erano ormai spente), i suoi occhi felini rilucevano come mandorle d’ambra.

«Sì…» esalò Felix, tra il soffocato e il trasognato. Sentì una delle forti mani di Sage aprirsi cautamente la strada fra le sue gambe.

«Anch’io sto benone…» fece l’Ilephta, scoccandogli un sorriso salace. «E starò ancora meglio fra un po’…»

Felix chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, mentre andava compiendosi quella _resa alla verità._ Presto, nessuno dei due avrebbe più proferito verbo, presi com’erano dalla foga di lasciar parlare i loro corpi. Nell’insospettata furia con cui Felix strinse Sage su di sé, c’era un’inebriante urgenza di carezze e di calore. L’altro rispose con slancio, stordito dal contatto con quel corpo liscio, esile - e _cedevole_ come i petali d’un boccio.

Felix si arrese all’adorazione per la possente e sanguigna bellezza di Sage, senza più essere trafitto dall’invidia e dallo snobismo. Sage sentì svanire l’amarezza per i modi freddi e sarcastici dell’amico. _Quel_ Felix, così nudo e vero, era perfetto per le sue braccia.


End file.
